neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is a fictional character that has appeared in numerous comic book series published by Marvel Comics. A member of the alien race the Kree, he exists in Marvel's main shared universe, known as the Marvel Universe. Ronan first appeared in Fantastic Four (vol. 1) #65 (1967), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. While the character spent most of his published existence as a villainous figure, over time Ronan has slowly become more noble and heroic. Publication history Ronan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in 1967. He first appeared in Fantastic Four vol 1 #65. The character returned sporadically in Captain Marvel vol 1 and played an important role in the Kree-Skrull War storyline in Avengers vol 1 #88-97. After appearances in Ms Marvel vol 1 and Silver Surfer vol 3, Ronan returned in the Galactic Storm crossover in 1992. Ronan appeared in Fantastic Four vol 3 #13-14 and Iron Man vol 3 #14 before having a major role in the Maximum Security crossover in Jan 2001. During the 2006 Annihilation storyline, Ronan received a four-issue eponymous miniseries written by Simon Furman and a leading role in Annihilation #1-6. He appeared in the sequel, Annihilation Conquest #1-6 and Annihilation Conquest: Wraith #1-4 in 2007. After being seen in the Secret Invasion: War of Kings one-shot, the character was used in War of Kings #1-6 (2009) and Realm of Kings: Inhumans #1-4. Following appearances in The Thanos Imperative #1-6 (2010), Ronan joined the titular team in Annihilators #1-4 (2011) and Annihilators: Earthfall #1-4 (Sept 2011-Dec 2011). Fictional character biography Ronan was born on the planet Hala, the capital of the Kree Empire in the Greater Magellanic Cloud. Ronan is a member of the alien Kree race and the "Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire." Ronan is sent to Earth to investigate the defeat of a robotic Sentry by the Fantastic Four. The team defeats Ronan,Fantastic Four (vol. 1) #64 - 65 which prompts a Kree expedition to spy on and assess Earth.Marvel Super-Heroes #12 (Dec. 1967) Captain Mar-Vell is a member of the team and he interacts with Ronan frequently during his mission.Captain Marvel vol 1 #7, #12 Ronan secretly plans with Zarek to overthrow the Kree leader, the Supreme Intelligence, believing the Empire should not be ruled by a non-humanoid entity. Ronan is paralyzed by the psionic powers of Rick Jones, and control of the Kree Empire reverts back to the Supreme Intelligence.Captain Marvel #16; Avengers (vol. 1) #88 - 97 Ronan is mentally dominated by the Supreme Intelligence, and battles Mar-Vell on multiple occasions.Captain Marvel #41, 47-49 Ronan later regains his sanity and returns to his former position as Supreme Accuser.Ms. Marvel #19 During the second Kree-Skrull war, Ronan executes a Skrull duplicate of the Silver Surfer.Silver Surfer #14 During the Kree-Shi'ar War, Ronan joins Starforce.Avengers vol 1 #342 When Ronan is falsely accused of treason by Tana Nile, he discovers he has been framed by a highly-placed member of a Kree house.Annihilation: Ronan #1 - 4 (2006) After defending the Kree Empire against the Annihilation Wave, Ronan clears his name and kills his betrayer, although not before his accuser lobotomizes the Supreme Intelligence. In an act of mercy, Ronan kills the Supreme Intelligence and becomes ruler of the Kree Empire.Annihilation #1-6 (2006) During the Phalanx conquest of the Kree, Ronan works with the Super-Skrull and Wraith to free his people. When the Inhumans seek aid from the Kree against the Skrull's Secret Invasion, Ronan agrees on the condition that the Inhuman princess, Crystal, become his bride.Secret Invasion: Inhumans #3-4 On their wedding day, he is severely beaten by the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and hospitalized.War of Kings #1 (2009) He does not fully recover until after the War of Kings is over. During the war with the cancerverse, Ronan is a member of Nova's main attack force.The Thanos Imperative #4 In an effort to prevent further massive conflicts, Ronan joins the Annihilators.The Thanos Imperative: Devastaion one-shot (2011) They protect Galador from the Dire WraithsAnnihilators #1-4 (2011) and oppose the Universal Church of Truth's attempt to revive the Magus.Annihilators: Earthfall #1-4 (Sept-Dec 2011) Ronan the Accuser is separated from his wife Crystal under the orders of Black Bolt. This separation is part of a truce that was made between Black Bolt and the Intelligence Supreme to ensure peace between Inhumans and the Kree Empire. Crystal and Ronan are deeply saddened by this decision, their at first arranged marriage having strengthening their relationship. FF 20-21 Powers and abilities Ronan possesses superhuman strength, endurance, speed and reflexes; which are enhanced by devices in his suit of full-body exoskeleton armor. Ronan also has devices in his armor which create fields of invisibility, and devices in his gauntlets which generate sufficient coldness to place certain life forms into a state of suspended animation. Ronan also possesses a weapon called the "Universal Weapon", a device which uses cosmic energy for a variety of effects according to the wielder's will, including the disintegration, rearrangement, and transmutation of matter, the projection of concussive energy blasts, the absorption of energy, control over gravity, the creation of force fields and "time-motion displacement fields" and interstellar teleportation along hyperspatial passages. Ronan is also a highly skilled soldier and a military genius, having received Kree military combat training, and possesses extensive knowledge of the legal code of the Kree Empire. Other versions Ultimate Ronan The Ultimate version of Ronan the Accuser is the son of the Titan Thanos and supports his empire.Ultimate Fantastic Four #35 (2006) JLA/Avengers Ronan appears as part of Krona's army in JLA/Avengers, and is seen being defeated by the DC Captain Marvel.JLA/Avengers #3 In other media Television * Ronan the Accuser appears in the Silver Surfer episode "Radical Justice" as a member of the Wanderers, a group consisting of various alien races displaced by Galactus. * Ronan the Accuser appears in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episodes "Trial by Fire", "Revenge of the Skrulls", and "Contest of Champions", voiced by Michael Dobson. * Ronan the Accuser appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episodes "Alienating with the Surfer" and "The Final Battle (Nuff Said)", voiced by Michael Dorn. * Ronan the Accuser appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episodes "Welcome to the Kree Empire" and "Operation Galactic Storm", voiced by Keith Szarabajka. Video games * Ronan appears as an assist character in the 1995 arcade game Avengers in Galactic Storm. Toys * Ronan was the 14th special issue in the Classic Marvel Figurine Collection. * Ronan was a playable character in the Galactic Guardians set of Marvel Heroclix.More Galactic Guardian Heroclix Spoilers, Heroclixworld.com References External links * Ronan the Accuser at the Marvel Universe * Ronan the Accuser at the Marvel Database Project * Furman on Ronan the Accuser, Newsarama * * Category:Comics characters introduced in 1967 Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Kree Category:Marvel Comics aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength